


【罗伊斯x克罗斯】一小段abo

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 歪宽车，形象崩坏！如果不喜请不要点





	【罗伊斯x克罗斯】一小段abo

罗伊斯撩克罗斯的时候完全没想到对方是Omega。克罗斯是那么地，他的意思是，那男人的表情屈指可数，不是冷峻严肃就是极小角度的微笑，要么就是最常见的面无表情。克罗斯成天和队内一堆他清楚知道是Alpha的家伙混在一起，也没见哪个Alpha对克罗斯怎么样。天杀的，他为什么不问清楚了再去撩，这样的话就不会像现在这么尴尬。  
浴室里就剩了他们俩，罗伊斯发誓哪怕他偷偷摸摸从克罗斯身后靠近也没闻到半点Omega信息素的典型甜味。只有大概是克罗斯的气味，带点海风的微咸，混合着一点松针和湿润泥土的有机质的气味，凑近了仿佛还带着北海微凉的清爽感。多么典型的，会令无数Omega动心的稳重气息，哪怕是罗伊斯这种Alpha也觉得闻起来舒服得要命，而暴露在外的、训练后沐浴过的男人的精瘦身体也令人觉得羡慕。罗伊斯在内心对着克罗斯腰间的肌肉吹口哨，猛地扑过去勾住克罗斯的脖子。  
“抓到你了！一会要不要一起去按摩室？”  
被勾住脖子的男人身体一顿，慢慢转过头，挑着一边的眉毛看着罗伊斯，那眼神让罗伊斯莫名有点慌：“就，一起预约按摩啊，我看你一个人，干脆我们一起？训练后肯定很累吧。”他一慌就容易话多，可克罗斯还是一脸不为所动的样子，眼神依旧奇奇怪怪，盯了罗伊斯两秒，又低头去看罗伊斯勾住他脖子的手。  
终于皱着眉开口：“你想做什么？”  
罗伊斯换上那副没人能拒绝的无害笑容：“约你……一起去按摩啊！”  
克罗斯轻笑了一下，拨开他的手，像是无奈又像是嘲讽：“那你要不要约我去你房间坐坐顺便通宵打电子游戏啊？”

那绝对是反讽。但以当时罗伊斯的情商不太听得出来，只是觉得和这位看起来不好亲近的Alpha队友增进感情的时候到了，想都不想就脱口而出：“好啊来啊，不过通宵不行，教练不让的。”  
回房间的路上他们俩被众多队友注视着，罗伊斯有点得意，平时没见克罗斯和你们这么亲近过吧，哪怕你们平时一起训练，也没见他要求过和你们一起打游戏。我果然人见人爱鲁尔区交际草，魅力太大没有办法。他走在克罗斯前面，所以没看到身后人的表情，那是克罗斯在国家队从没出现过的，被撩起兴趣的，看戏一样的宠溺微笑。  
他们一开始真的只是坐在床上打游戏，但到了应该睡觉的时间克罗斯还没有要走的意思，罗伊斯想表达自己的就寝需求，却被对方抢先了一步开口：“你该不会以为只是打打游戏就完了吧。”  
“啊？”他没太懂对方的意思，两个Alpha大晚上的在一起除了打游戏还能干什么，他相信对方应该不是喜欢和同类搞到一起的类型，克罗斯喜欢的应该是那种柔软可爱的Omega才对，“那还有什么？训练期间不能外出，难不成你还想打乒乓球？走啊，不过只能陪你最多半小时，这个点大家都要睡觉了。”  
“半个小时恐怕不够吧。”又是那种带着嘲讽调调的平静语气，罗伊斯刚想反驳，就被一阵好闻的，清冽的气味冲昏了头脑，是克罗斯的气息，但是为什么Alpha的气味也能这么好闻，心跳也变快了，向来寡淡的性欲甚至被勾了起来，这不对劲，非常不对劲。他一阵头晕倒在床上，仿佛控制不住自己似的紧紧攥住被套。  
“你不会还以为我是个Alpha？”克罗斯起了身走开，去锁住了房门，“真是迟钝。”  
什么？克罗斯居然不是Alpha，那这种气味，天杀的！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！罗伊斯趴在床上已经快要控制不住自己，这样就解释通了，为什么他会觉得对方身上好闻，为什么克罗斯训练的时候和一群Alpha混在一起可却从没跟谁特别亲近过。可他的味道，那明明不是标准的Omega信息素的甜味啊！  
“对……对不起，我之前不知道你是……”他现在一万个后悔，为什么要去招惹克罗斯，为什么在撩之前不问清对方属性，该死，梅苏特也不提醒我，我的清白就要断送了（？）！不行，要控制我自己！不可以对队友出手！我们以后可是要一起踢比赛的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！场上还没好好合作呢就睡到一起算事怎么回事！  
但是克罗斯又凑了过来，在他耳边轻轻吹气：“那你现在知道我是Omega了？”  
那被放任随便散发出来的好闻的干净清爽气息刺激得罗伊斯要疯了，再这样下去他真的忍不住：“你走  
……”  
“我走了你怎么办？”克罗斯把他翻过来，Alpha还是抓着被单抗拒着，“你想做的对吧，来啊，别忍着。”  
罗伊斯已经欲哭无泪，一把扯下被单自暴自弃道：“可我不想和队友——”  
克罗斯已经脱了上衣跨坐在他身体两侧，肌肉紧绷着，更多浓郁好闻的信息素味道随着冒出来的细密汗水散发出来，Omega居高临下地压着他，看到罗伊斯掀开被子便俯身下去，和他的身体紧紧相贴。“可我想和你做，求你了，”他隔着短裤轻轻撸了下罗伊斯已经硬起来的阴茎，“你也想的吧，都硬了，你喜欢我的对不对？”就像恶魔引诱无知的凡人，他同样动情了的沙哑嗓音实在让人没法拒绝。罗伊斯只觉得自己脑袋里的某根弦突然地崩断，克罗斯边用语言诱惑他边贴着他的身体蹭来蹭去，东德男人平时的冷淡和此时的热情对比过为强烈，他只能安慰自己能撑到现在已经很了不起了。

克罗斯轻笑着掀开他的上衣吻他的肚脐，双手从他腰上把短裤连同内裤一起褪下来，随后揉着他的臀瓣含住他已经硬起来的阴茎。被高热口腔包裹住的瞬间罗伊斯忍不住呻吟出声，不过尽管舒服，他却感觉有必要让对方清楚谁才是占主动权的那一方，因为克罗斯的手指已经在为他口交的时候往他的后穴探去。  
“你玩的太过了，”罗伊斯拽起对方，一个翻身便将克罗斯压在了身下，“想操我？”  
“我都行，但你给我的感觉是，比起操我，你更想被我插后面，不是吗？”淡淡的讥讽口吻成功让脑子不如对方灵光的Alpha激动起来。他开始不再克制，刚才的那些努力控制不要上了队友的念头被抛开，克罗斯很懂怎么让罗伊斯主动起来。

“你，你过分！”罗伊斯眼神迷离地弯下身吻着克罗斯的额角，“再撩下去你会很危险。”  
克罗斯躺在他身下，又把手探到罗伊斯的股间，手指沿着对方后穴轻轻按着：“再不操我你后边也会很危险。”  
罗伊斯从来不知道这个额寡言的男人也能说这么多荤话，而且依旧面不改色，除了呼吸急促了些之外几乎没有变化，但不可否认他真的很吃这一套。他虽然看起来爱玩又多情，但内心却还是纯情，克罗斯漫不经心几句赤裸裸的调戏就把他拨弄得脸红起来。  
但怎么可以被这家伙看轻。  
罗伊斯不是那种纵欲的Alpha，相反他还会刻意压抑自己的欲望，一切都是为了足球。他做爱的经历并不丰富也都是很普通的过程，且之前的对象比起克罗斯来说都太过顺从和驯服。他第一次遇到克罗斯这种看起来并不像Omega的Omega，而对方却在短时间内就把他吃得死死的。此时他只好尽力去做，吻着克罗斯的唇，被对方的舌头舔进口腔后趁机反攻回去，不再刻意收敛的Alpha信息素也四散开来，让克罗斯受到影响般地、发出带着情欲的喘息。  
“你的味道真是……啊……”缺乏Alpha野蛮的攻击性的同时令我甘愿沉迷。Omega握着罗伊斯的手引导他摸上自己的短裤，那里已经被液体打湿了一小片。罗伊斯会意，将他下身的衣物脱下来，稀少的布料顺着大腿被拽下，他也有机会好好欣赏对方几乎完美的肌肉线条。克罗斯的腿十分好看，不像大多数足球运动员那样肌肉横生，而是非常修长，梭形的肌肉会在紧绷的时候显露出薄薄脂肪之下清晰的线条，他的脚踝只要看一眼就足以令罗伊斯产生欲望，那么纤细的脚踝，仿佛骨头上只有一层皮肤，但罗伊斯知道这双腿能多精准地控制皮球，也能踢出多么有力的射门。  
“喂，不要晾着我。”克罗斯不满地用腿去勾罗伊斯的腰，却被Alpha捉住了脚踝握在手里。罗伊斯闭着眼睛吻他脚踝的内侧，甚至咬了咬覆盖在骨头上的皮肤，然后他感受到Omega明显的颤抖：“操，你别——”  
看来腿是弱点了，罗伊斯没理他，伸出舌头从脚踝开始沿着小腿内侧舔了上去，那皮肤上还有今天训练时在草地上擦出的细小伤痕，他的双手顺着克罗斯的腿抚摸着，满足地感受男人身体突然的紧绷和嘴巴突然的沉默。  
“怎么不讲话了？”罗伊斯终于露出他今晚第一个舒心的微笑，舌尖在克罗斯膝窝里打转，男人因为他的动作又颤抖起来，阴茎又分泌出了更多的液体。  
“不要玩……嗯？嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”连声音都变的没有了刚才的冷硬，开始温软了起来。罗伊斯已经开始舔着他的大腿内侧，不时轻轻咬着柔嫩的皮肤，随后是腹勾股肌肉的轮廓，却唯独冷落他的阴茎。在Alpha信息素的作用下克罗斯的身体已经软得不行，这种只有性器得不到照顾，周围皮肤都被温柔抚摸舔弄的状况逼得他把嘴唇都咬白了。  
“你刚才对我太过分了，现在是对你的惩罚。”Alpha的声音温柔得能挤出水来，如果克罗斯的眼睛还能聚焦的话，他会发现罗伊斯黄绿色的眼睛因为笑容而弯起来，眼里的笑意比他的声音甚至更水润。克罗斯把手伸向自己跨下想要舒缓一直没被触碰的阴茎，却被罗伊斯毫不费力捉住了双手，用刚脱下来的自己的背心绑起来打了个结：“什么时候你嘴巴乖一点了就替你解开。”  
“操！你——”大腿内侧被温柔地吮吸，时不时朝着挺立的阴茎呼气，罗伊斯甚至握着脚踝抬起了他的腿，用舌尖在他后穴周围试探着掠过，可，能不能放过他。前端被刺激得已经开始颤抖了，后穴在Alpha好闻的信息素作用下也开始自动分泌体液。  
“你能不能摸摸我，舔一舔，”这混蛋，克罗斯觉得Alpha绝对是故意在整他，他已经快崩溃了，呼出的气体热得能冒气，声音也变得有气无力，“如果不会操人的话我很乐意教教你。”  
那一瞬间罗伊斯的舌尖准确戳进了克罗斯的后穴，柔软温热的Alpha的舌头抚慰着收缩的穴口，克罗斯长叹出声。但罗伊斯很快就抬起头来，皱着眉无奈笑看他：“你这张嘴，和别的Alpha上床的时候也是这样？真搞不懂我们两个谁才是被操的那个。”  
“这话等你真的操到我再说吧，还是你全身上下只有一根舌头能派上用场？”  
“虽然没试过，不过我可以努力一下让你只靠着我的舌头高潮。”他不知道该气还是该笑，如果换作暴躁点的Alpha克罗斯敢这么说话估计已经被插了不知道多少下。他不是不想和对方做，但还是愿意尽可能让这个过程温柔一些，只不过克罗斯看起来好像更喜欢粗暴一点，而且好像也很乐意掌控做爱的节奏。但在被克罗斯嘲讽了这么久之后，罗伊斯不想太快满足对方。尽管他是个Alpha，但忍耐力却没输过，不知道能不能在克罗斯面前也能撑久一点。  
罗伊斯跪在Omega的腿间，终于开始用嘴唇触碰对方的阴茎，分泌出的体液太多，甚至沿着他的唇滑到下巴上。克罗斯被他吮吸顶端的时候终于忍不住，呻吟里带上了哭腔，双腿摩擦着床单似乎是想要获得更多的快感，却被罗伊斯固定住，然后Alpha在下一秒吞下了他的整根。  
这会不仅仅是哭腔的呻吟，罗伊斯怀疑对方是不是真的哭了出来。他卖力吸着Omega的性器，舌尖快速弹动着敏感的顶部，体液带着的克罗斯的气味也令他更加激动，手指戳着克罗斯的后穴，食指和中指很顺利伸了进去，贴着柔软高热的肠壁向前推进。克罗斯已经没力气说话了，他发出的声音完全是他身体此刻的反应，手指探入后就开始断断续续带着勾引意味的呻吟，而当罗伊斯的指腹擦过某处时呻吟声立刻多出了Omega们惯有的媚意。虽然克罗斯不是一个典型的Omega，但被碰到最敏感的地方却还是会有该有的生理反应。  
手指挤按着甬道内最敏感的软肉，同时舌头来来回回把性器舔得漉湿发颤，克罗斯想要挣扎却被Alpha死死按住动弹不得，最终只能几乎是哭着射了出来。他眼眶里站着生理泪水低头看时发现罗伊斯粉红的舌头一伸一伸在舔他的精液，那场面让他几乎差点忍不住又硬起来，尽管刚才的刺激还让他的腿微微打着颤。  
“拜托，别这样……”  
“我觉得我的舌头还算管用。”Alpha起身和他接吻，这回是不带任何羞涩的、掠夺般的吻，像是不想给克罗斯留下任何可以说话的力气。罗伊斯只给对方留了喘气的空档，手指在他身后开拓穴口，虽然那里已经在之前就湿成了一片。他不想听克罗斯说任何话，他觉得那家伙这时候很可能还是只会嘲讽而自己甚至不愿给他开口的机会。接吻和手指对后穴的刺激轮番进行着，Omega颤抖都做不到了，双腿要么软软地横在床上要么像此刻一样被罗伊斯握着脚腕抬起：“希望它也能让你的后穴满意。”  
进入的时候罗伊斯边吻着克罗斯边用手摩挲他前面重新精神起来的阴茎，口腔上颚和阴茎被同时刺激使得他的后穴也激烈收缩起来。这会儿轮到罗伊斯发出令人害羞的低喘声了。  
“你后面，也很好用么。”他笑着抚摸克罗斯的颈侧，把对方因为汗水贴在额头的金色发丝捋到上方。克罗斯的蓝眼睛已经有点失神，但还是不肯放过讲话的机会，虽然因为脱力而只能发出仿佛带着热度的气声：“你用力操一操，没准它还能更好用。”  
罗伊斯失笑，在一个Alpha面前，这种发言真有点不知死活了：“多用力？”他反问，而对方竟然羞涩了一般把头偏到了侧面。  
还是温柔点吧。  
偏头轻吻了吻脚踝内侧，被诱惑却动作依旧温柔的Alpha开始了动作，他觉得克罗斯此刻的表情比一切信息素都更令人动情，那男人不知怎么突然转性了一般不肯再看他，而是一直偏着头把视线投向别的地方。突如其来的纯情却令他有点控制不住自己，用力冲撞起来。他记着位置朝对方最脆弱的地方磨蹭，碾压，一次次用力擦过，很快Omega就受不住了发出声音，罗伊斯扳过他的脸逼迫克罗斯和自己对视，发现克罗斯的脸不知道什么时候红的像能滴出血。  
“你其实说那些话，只是为了刺激我，”舔着克罗斯脖子上的汗水，他发现了对方的秘密，“就这么想和我做吗？”  
回答他的是被那完美双腿盘上腰间，紧箍着他，像是催促，却比任何别的情话都要好用。  
后来克罗斯还是开口央求他：“解开我的手，我想抱你。”这大概是一个松开捆绑的好理由。  
Omega散发出的气味让整间房子闻起来像夜幕下北海边的石子滩，而Alpha的气息则不好用语言形容，如果硬要说的话，那是一种令克罗斯迷醉的香气，没有令人作呕的浓厚征服感和过于鲜明的个人特色，而是即便在做爱的时候也能给Omega施加恰到好处的温柔。  
他们也没有数到底射了多少次，只记得停下的时候两个人都没有了任何力气。Alpha最后还体贴地给了他一个临时标记，并抱着克罗斯去浴室清理。好吧，罗伊斯抱不动克罗斯，但支撑着他从床到浴室还是完全没问题。他跪在浴缸边用沐浴球清洗Omega的身体，顺便拷问起克罗斯主动引诱他的目的。  
“看来你真的不知道自己有多可爱。”Omega脱力地靠在浴缸边，仍不忘伸出舌头诱惑Alpha凑过来吻他。  
“我觉得用可爱来形容一个Alpha不算恭维。”  
“会计较这种小事也很可爱。”  
“随便你，不过水要凉了，起来擦干，我们去睡觉。”  
“你帮我擦嘛。”  
罗伊斯现在也开始觉得克罗斯可爱了。

完


End file.
